Súplicas e Desejos
by Hiviann
Summary: Talon é ferido em uma tentativa de captura, e Katarina não quer deixar só por isso.


**Súplicas e Desejos**

* * *

Talon abriu seus olhos, e imediatamente veio à súbita dor no peito, havia sofrido uma tentativa de captura, que não foi bem sucedida. Viu a figura ruiva encostada na parede, Katarina percebeu que ele havia acordado e foi em direção a cama onde estava.

- Enfim acordou. – Katarina pegou uma cadeira que estava perto e sentou-se ao lado da cama.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar nos Campos de Justiça.

- Sim, eu deveria. – Ela encheu o peito de ar, e o olhou. Ele estava com uma faixa no peito com um pouco de sangue. _Demaciana vadia_, pensou. – Quem não deveria estar aqui é você.

- Por mais que todos achem que estou aqui por Du Couteau, eu estou por você.

- Isso não é verdade, Talon.

- Quero saber o que houve com ele, Kat. E você também quer. – Katarina bufou, detestava aquele assunto, mas no momento detestava mais a Demaciana.

- Está doendo muito? Irei atrás da vagina que fez isso com você.

- Sabe quem fez Kat?

- Não. Mas, sei que há obra de Garen nisso. – Talon a lançou um olhar reprovador. O ódio que Katarina sentia pela Demaciana não era nada comparado ao seu ódio pelo líder da Vanguarda Demaciana.

- Não quero que você vá atrás dele. – A voz de Talon saiu mais rouca do que o normal. O brilho nos olhos castanhos com que encarava Katarina era em tom de súplica.

- Não me peça isso.

- Está me usando de desculpas para poder ir vê-lo. – Katarina bufou mais uma vez, achava incrível como os olhos dele sempre podiam refletir o que sentia. – E isso só comprova o que acabei de falar.

_Malditos olhos_, pensou Katarina. Levantou-se em um movimento breve, foi em direção da porta fechada, abriu-a e saiu por ela, sem dizer uma única palavra. Detestava quando ele achava que sempre haveria algo por trás. Isso era meia-verdade, não agüentava esperar à hora de fazer com que o sangue de Garen escorresse por sua lâmina. Talon bufou, levantou-se com dificuldade e saiu também pela porta. O corredor estava iluminado, dando uma clara visão da ruiva encostada na parede com seus braços cruzados, olhando para seus pés. Virou-se para ela e assim, grudou suas mãos na parede em forma de apoio, porém cercando-a, seu abdômen doía. Katarina descruzou os braços e o observou. O peito nu com uma faixa com sangue, a calça preta amarrotada, os cabelos castanhos caídos na face e os lábios entre abertos.

- Não deveria me irritar, Katarina. – Talon rosnou, a ruiva ficou sem ar com a aproximação, ele vagarosamente encostou seu corpo ao dela, rosando seu nariz do pescoço branco até o nariz dela. Ela não queria o afastar. O toque lhe causava arrepios, e viciava. Não queria que ele se afastasse, não queria que ele pensasse daquela forma. Queria apenas que ele percebesse que ela estava em busca de vingança. Talon tirou a mão esquerda da parede e pegou o queixo de Katarina, olhando para os olhos verdes com todo desejo que possuía.

- Cabe a você me afastar. – Ela sentiu o hálito quente, e sabia que se o afastasse, ele nunca mais a tocaria daquela forma. Assim, encostou seus lábios nos dele. Talon pegou a nuca dela e aprofundou o toque. Um beijo que começara calmo e tímido, se tornara uma briga por posse. Todo o desejo que ambos escondiam por anos, era revelado naquele beijo quente. Todos os medos, todas as inseguranças de Talon havia desaparecido. E Katarina sabia, sabia que nunca haveria alguém com que ela se preocupasse tanto quanto ele. Não sabia explicar o que era esse sentimento, mas tinha a certeza que não era nada fraternal.

- Não vá. – Ele falou entre os lábios dela, e a olhou novamente com o tom de súplica.

- Não irei, Talon. – E assim, voltou a beijá-lo.

* * *

**Oi! (Sinceridade, eu sou péssima em one-shots, ela ficam curtas demais T_T) Eu percebi que não havia NENHUMAZINHA fanfic de _League of Legend_s em PT, e decidi criar uma :/ Do meu casal preferido, claro! *0* Talon e Katarina 3 (Detesto Kat e Garen, pra constar) E também sou nova nesse universo de fanfics, por isso, não irei mendigar reviews, afinal, eu gosto apenas de escrever :~ **

**Obrigada**

** Hiviann**


End file.
